


A'nuraat

by LaRosaEnflorece



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Bonding, Colonialism, Cultural Differences, F/M, Period Typical Attitudes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaRosaEnflorece/pseuds/LaRosaEnflorece
Summary: Harry y Silna comparten un rato juntos durante su estadía en el Erebus.
Relationships: Harry D. S. Goodsir & Lady Silence | Silna, Harry D. S. Goodsir/Lady Silence | Silna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	A'nuraat

Harry se detuvo frente a la puerta del sollado y se examinó de pies a cabeza. Se había esmerado en parecer presentable antes de bajar las escaleras: lavarse con agua, peinarse los rizos, abotonarse el saco del uniforme. Era verdad, Lady Silenciosa era una esquimal, una habitante de las tierras heladas, pero mujer a fin de cuentas y era el deber de un caballero estar presentable ante una dama.

Charles Des Voeux cerró el libro y lo miró.

―Buenos días, señor Goodsir.

―Buenos días, oficial.

―¿Va a trabajar en el diccionario?

―Sí, quiero hacerle varias preguntas con respecto a las partes de la ropa.

―La criatura no usa ropa y estoy seguro que ella tampoco usa nada debajo de sus pieles, los salvajes no conocen lo que es el pudor.

Harry ignoró el comentario de Des Voeux y dejó que este abriera la puerta del sollado. Lady Silenciosa estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas estiradas, mirando la linterna que colgaba del techo con curiosidad, una expresión que pronto fue reemplazada por la seriedad y la reserva. Harry tuvo la súbita impresión de que ella había escuchado las palabras de Des Voeux y, más que allá de eso, _comprendido_ el significado de las mismas.

Con un rápido movimiento de su cabeza espantó la idea. No, no podía ser posible, aún si ella las hubiera escuchado no podía de ningún modo comprender el insulto del oficial, su conocimiento del inglés se limitaba a unas cuantas palabras relacionadas con el hielo y la tundra de su lugar natal.

―Buenos días, Lady Silenciosa. ―dijo con una sonrisa.

Silna no sonrió, pero al instante todos los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaron. De todos los hombres blancos que habitaban ese extraño barco, él era el único que no la miraba con odio ni temor, el hombre de ojos amables y cabello rizado, el único que la visitaba todos los días desde su confinamiento en ese lugar estrecho en el que ahora se encontraba. Al principio fueron visitas cortas, traer la cena y llevarse la bandeja, decir cosas en su idioma como si estuviera hablando con uno de sus compañeros y luego, cuando ella se sintió lo bastante segura para hablar, visitas cada vez más largas con objetos extraños en su mano. A través de señas manuales y de gesticulaciones comprendió lo que él quería, crear un diccionario de Inuktitut.

―Yo… yo deseo que hoy hablemos de la ropa, si no le molesta… _A'nuraat_.

Harry se tocó su saco y señaló la parka en el suelo, completamente ruborizado. Lo que menos quería era que Lady Silenciosa pensara que él era un canalla, un hombre solamente interesado en acostarse con ella para saciar sus bajos apetitos.

Silna contuvo con todas sus fuerzas el deseo de sonreír, el hombre de los rizos era gracioso en su vergüenza pero seguía siendo blanco, tan blanco como los que la capturaron y la llevaron hasta ese lugar estrecho. No podía darse el lujo de mostrarse alegre, no frente a ninguno de esos hombres.

Asintió con la cabeza, al menos el hombre quería hablar de sus ropas y no quitárselas.

―¡Bien, bien!

Harry se sentó en su silla y abrió su cuaderno, mirando con el rabillo del ojo a Des Voeux en el umbral de la puerta. No cabía duda de que el hombre era los ojos y los oídos del capitán Fitzjames, quien estaba desesperado por encontrar una conexión entre Lady Silenciosa y la criatura que había asesinado a su adorado sir Franklin.

Tendría que ser cuidadoso entonces, una mujer esquimal rodeada de marineros supersticiosos y diezmados por una criatura que había aparecido al mismo tiempo que ella, los ingredientes perfectos para un derramamiento de sangre.

Con el dedo índice señaló el saco de su uniforme.

―Saco.

Silna siguió la ruta de la mano del hombre a su parka interior, la que usaba cuando no estaba en el hielo.

_―Atigi_

―¿Ati…qi? -repitió Harry con indecisión.

―Atigi.

Harry escuchó el énfasis de la palabra y la apuntó en el cuaderno, una acción que le sirvió para esconder su expresión de vergüenza. No estaban haciendo nada impropio, tan solo hablando de las partes de la ropa de cada uno, no había ningún motivo para avergonzarse de ese modo, como si fuera un colegial.

Silna señaló los pantalones del hombre y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, los blancos eran seres extraños, se sonrojaban con cualquier alusión a la ropa o a los órganos entre sus piernas, pero no tenían ningún reparo en apropiarse de tierras que no les pertenecían.

―Pantalón, el nombre de esta prenda es “pantalón”.

_―Qarliik._

Harry repitió la palabra varias veces y miró fijamente el pantalón de Lady Silenciosa, una prenda mucho más adecuada para el hielo que el suyo, hecho de materiales incompatibles con el frío del Ártico. Suspiró resignado, tanto que aprender de los esquimales y tan desafortunadas las circunstancias que lo llevaron a interactuar con una habitante de esos pueblos.

Luego señaló las botas de su uniforme.

―Zapatos.

 _―Kamaaluuk_.

Harry escribió la palabra en su cuaderno y volvió a mirar la parka en el suelo, de todas las prendas que utilizaban los esquimales, esa era la que más le causaba curiosidad, grande y hecha con piel de caribú.

―Nunca he visto un _tuktu_ , pero estoy informado de que son animales extraordinarios. Blancos, ah… _qakuqtuq_ como...

Silna frunció el ceño, blancos como Tuunbaq, el espíritu come-almas, el hijo de Sedna desterrado a los hielos. No, no daría a estos hombres blancos, los asesinos de su padre, información sobre Tuunbaq, ese era un tema que solo concernía a los _sixam ieau_ y a nadie más.

Pero el hombre de los rizos había intentado salvarle la vida a su padre y por eso le estaba agradecida.

Con el dedo índice lo señaló.

―Harry.

Luego se señaló a sí misma.

―Silna.

Harry observó la mano de Lady Silenciosa, levantó la cabeza y volvió a mirar la mano. Sus ojos se abrieron como muy pocas veces se habían abierto en su vida y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

―¡Es un nombre hermoso!

 _“Como usted”_ , pensó y las palabras no llegaron a su boca.

Silna miró a su vigilante, se cubrió la boca y señaló a Harry con su dedo, un secreto solo para él.

―No se lo diré a nadie.

Silna no pudo evitar sonreír, una sonrisa tímida y sincera provocada por la expresión alegre de Harry Goodsir, el único hombre blanco que, junto con Aglooka, recordaría durante las noches largas de su exilio.

Harry volvió a ruborizarse y tomó su cuaderno para proseguir con el diccionario. Meses después, dentro de su tienda y en medio del dolor causado por el veneno y sus venas abiertas, el nombre de Silna se formaría en su boca, un murmullo ahogado entre los nombres de sus hermanos y de su padre.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. El sollado es la cubierta inferior de un barco que suele utilizarse como almacén.
> 
> 2\. Sedna es una diosa femenina de la mitología Inuit, la creadora de todos los animales marinos.
> 
> 3\. Harry y Silna son unos perfectos "cinnamon rolls" y no pude resistirme a escribir un one-shot sobre ellos y su profunda conexión.


End file.
